


ranger, fractum

by majortom



Series: Currere Sex [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Mindfuck, Physical Abuse, Slavery, Very Evil Karma, Vulpes POV, dub-con, non-con, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortom/pseuds/majortom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes breaks an NCR Ranger. This piece is technically part of the Currere Sex world, but it functions completely as a stand alone story. Just in case anyone forgot that Vulpes Inculta has Very Evil karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ranger, fractum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of the Vulpes three-shot. For those who did read Currere Sex, this is NOT Vulpes' infamous Ranger. That bit is still coming, don't worry. This particular story occurs around 2275/2278, which is a few years before a certain Courier gets shot in the head. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case anyone forgot that Vulpes Inculta has Very Evil karma.

 

 

Vulpes Inculta walked into the tent and saw his prize on the bed. In chains.

Enchanting.

Her eyes were burning with anger and most likely shame as well. Hatred. Fear. Vulpes was very familiar with the look. The defiance of the helpless. This wasn't his first Ranger, after all.

He stopped by the foot of the bed and considered her, considered the different ways he could break her. Lanius surely never prevaricated over what to do to his slaves. Ever the one-track mind. As though breaking a person was as simple as breaking a pelvis. Vulpes preferred a more personalized approach. He had a good amount of time to work on this one. Perhaps he'd try something a bit more involved.

He reached down to stroke her hair. She violently jerked her head away from him and made rude noises against the gag in her mouth. Her hair was a warm brown color. It was mussed from her constant jerking.

"You do not need to be afraid, woman. I am not going to beat you. Well. Unless you do something to deserve it. But I don't think you'll be so disappointing, will you?" He reached over and untied the knot on the gag and threw the cloth to the ground.

She spat toward him, but her mouth was too dry. "Fuck you, dirty Legion scum! I'm not going to tell you anything, so you might as well just kill me!"

Vulpes laughed quietly. "Do you think there is any information you have that I do not? The NCR is clearly not smart enough to lay down arms and join the Legion--" the woman scoffed "--but I hoped a Ranger would at least recognize that when she is chained to a bed it's not for military intelligence."

Her lip curled up like a dog's snarl. He ran a finger down her jaw.

"What is your name?"

"Fuck you."

"Interesting. Tribal, is it? I'll soon fix that. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'll give you a new one. How about Aconia?"

She looked away from him. "Fuck you," she replied.

"Annia?"

"Fuck you."

"Arria?"

"Fuck you."

"Bruttia?"

"Fuck you."

"Calpurnia?"

"Fuck you."

Vulpes smiled. He had all the patience in the world.

\---

She finally stopped at Vita ("Fuck, does it matter? Call me Vita, call me nothing at all, just fucking shut up!"), all the way down in the V's. He was slightly impressed.

"Alright, Vita. Let me tell you the rules. This is our tent. You will not leave it until I give you permission. Until I can trust you, you'll have to wear these chains," he said, fingering the cold metal. She ignored him. "When you make me happy, you will get rewards. When you make me unhappy, you will get punished. I don't want to hurt you, Vita. But you need to be trained."

Vita looked at him, smiled, and said, "Fuck you."

"Not yet, Vita. You haven't earned it."

\---

For an entire month, all he did was touch her.

He left her legs tied together, but spread her arms out diagonally on the bed. He laid down next to her and ran his fingers down her sides, thighs, neck. At first she kicked him a couple times, but after some strong hits to the face and ribs she seemed to decide it was easier to grit her teeth and bear it. It was just touching, after all.

Now it only took a few minutes to make her shiver.

She didn't speak Latin. He slid his fingers up the crease between her legs. He whispered, as if to himself, _"Habe lectoris nasus directe, architriclinus, vel amica lac erit contramandavit mea bracæ ..."_

"What... what are you saying?" she breathed.

Vulpes paused. "I," he stopped short and removed his hand. "Nothing," he finished. He got up, threw a blanket over her, and left the tent.

Outside, he grinned.

\---

Vulpes knew she wouldn't admit to feeling badly. Couldn't say aloud that she felt abandoned or guilty or lonely when he didn't come back that night. Worried that she had done something wrong. She might not even realize that she was feeling any of that, but he could see it in the way she avoided his eyes. Her deferential speech and soft tone. Whether she knew it or not, she craved his company.

To be fair, it was the only company she ever got. Which was exactly why he kept her in the tent.

"Good morning, Vita."

"...morning."

He climbed on the bed and straddled her hips.

She sucked in a small breath. She closed her eyes and turned her face away. He smiled, and let her. This time.

Vulpes leaned down and put his open mouth on her chest, between her breasts. His tongue, flat and soft, traced the outline of one, then the other. Her ribcage rose and fell quickly. He worried her nipple with his teeth, gently, and sucked on them until they were raised and sensitive. His fingers traced down her side to her thighs and stroked them, moving in slow circles toward her sex. He could feel the small twitches of her muscles against his arm. Her eyes were still screwed tightly shut, her face pointed away from him. Her legs opened slightly.

He did not wait for more space. She wouldn't give more the first time. He covered her slit with his hand and spread his fingers to force her legs apart. After a token resistance and a strangled sound in the back of her throat, she complied.

She didn't make another noise for ten minutes. When she came, the moan sounded like it was torn forcibly from a reluctant throat.

She only cried a little.

\---

The next morning Vulpes began to take her chains off while he was in the tent with her. A few days after that she began to push her boundaries again. It was only natural. He tied her, face down, on the bed and fetched his crop from his locked footlocker. She twisted and flailed trying to see him.

"What are you doing? What is that?"

"This," he said, holding the crop at the ends and bending it slightly, "is called a crop. Caravaneers use them on pack brahmin to keep them moving." He slid the crop through his hand. The leather was cool to the touch. "I don't use it for that purpose, of course, but I think it will be just as effective in this situation."

"What--"

_Crack._

"Fuck!"

"You do not talk back to me."

_Crack._

"Stop!"

"You do not talk back to me."

_Crack._

"Uh, God, fuck, I'm sorry--"

_Crack_.

"Uhh!"

"If you are truly sorry, you will rectify your behavior. I will continue until you are quiet."

_Crack._

\---

Her breathing was ragged and he saw a glint of hatred in her eyes as he sat on the bed next to her. He petted her hair. "I don't like to hurt you. Do you know what would happen if you left our tent and spoke like that to anyone else? They would kill you on the spot. You have to know not to do that, Vita."

She didn't respond.

"Are you going to talk back to me again, Vita?" he asked.

"No," she spat.

His hand tightened painfully around her hair. "What was that, Vita?"

"I said no, Vulpes," she said quietly.

"Are you sorry?"

"I am sorry, Vulpes."

He relaxed his grip and began stroking her again. "I worry for you, you know. If you can't behave, you'll never be safe outside our tent."

She whimpered slightly as he cleaned the gashes on her back and slathered them in a healing paste.

\---

Vulpes entered his tent precisely after sundown. It was empty. A spike of fear went through him. Vita gained full outdoor privileges only a week ago. It had taken a eight months to get her that far, to be sure enough of her to allow the movement. Then, after acquainting her with the layout of the camp, Vulpes started with specific errands. Fetch water. Bring these clothes to the wash area. She completed those tasks swiftly. She was afraid of the world outside of the tent. She still avoided it, only leaving to accomplish her chores. She had always been back before sundown. It was the rule.

He decided to check the mess area first. As he pushed aside the door flap, he collided with a small body and sent it flying.

"Vita!" She was sprawled on the ground, pots of rice and water scattered. She immediately scrambled to clean it up. He loomed over her. "You're late."

"I am sorry, Vulpes. I didn't mean to be, I--"

"Get inside. Now."

She went, head bowed.

"Come over here," he said, sitting down on the camp stool in the corner. Her face was bruised and there was blood on her lip. He thought he had a good idea of what happened. "Why were you not home before sundown?"

"Legionaries," she said, a bit forcefully. He ignored it.

"What did they do?"

She glanced up at him and her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. She knew he could guess the story. He still waited for her to say it. "They wanted me to go with them. Behind the mess tent."

"Did you tell them you were mine?"

"Yes. They accused me of lying. Said I wasn't pretty enough to be an owned slave."

"And then?"

"They took me behind the mess tent. They pushed me. Down. On my knees. They -- made me. They made me do it. And--"

He held up a hand to stop her. He was correct in his assumption. The senseless recruits thought they could use a superior officer's property. That would have to be rectified. Although, he could use this to reinforce her trust in him. The situation might actually work to his advantage.

"Go clean yourself," he ordered.

He walked to the mess tent and had the slave there prepare him two bowls of hot squirrel stew.

\---

The next morning he gathered the recruits and had them stand in a line.

"Theft is not tolerated in the Legion," he said loudly. "Everyone knows this. To use another man's slave is to steal from him. You have taken what was not yours, and I will get mine back." He glared down the line. "Every tenth legionary step forward."

\---

It was a few days before the news traveled around the camp, but an evening came when Vita asked him.

"Vulpes?"

"What is it?" he replied without glancing up from his reports.

"I heard. In the wash tent, they were talking."

He said nothing. She stepped closer to him.

"They said you punished the men who... In the mess tent. That you had them killed."

He set down the report. "Vita, come here. Kneel down." From that vantage their eyes were the same height. Hers were wide, with only the smallest hint of suspicion. Or perhaps fear. "You do not belong to them. You belong to me."

She swallowed.

He waited.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He allowed his face to soften. He brought her to stand next to the bed. He removed her clothing slowly, then his own. He laid her down beneath him and said, "They were wrong, you know. You're beautiful."

A moment passed and her lips twisted into a sneer. He chuckled. He waited until they smoothed out, then he kissed them.

As he pushed into her, arms wrapped around his back of their own accord.

\---

 

A month later, Lord Caesar sent Vulpes on an extended mission to the Strip. He sold Vita to Canyon Runner. She had been fun, but a little time consuming. Next time, he mused, he might try a more Lanius-like approach.

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you couldn't tell, I cannot write the smut. I tried! I really did! I probably rewrote this story, or at least parts of it, twenty times or more. I started off with the firm intention that This Time, I was going to Write A Damn Sex Scene Already, but no matter how I tried it kept fading to black when all the steamy bits reared their heads. I doubt it, but if anyone with a skill for the smut wants to take a crack at sticking it in there (no pun intended), just let me know. I'd gladly label this as co-authored by Major Tom if that happened. And maybe do a little happy dance.


End file.
